Dinotrux- Ore Mouth
by FandorkOfEverything
Summary: Revvit, Click-Clack, Anya, Sara, Lizzie and Ace decide to start a rock band in school and compete against a popular band; Mudslide Crush. Developing friendships, drama and secrets along the way and secrets into each-other's pasts that none of them knew that they had. {Twins; Sara and Revvit} and {Twins; Click-Clack and Anya} Read and review please. :-)
Poets.

Geniuses.

Revolutionaries.

Ore Mouth has been called all of these things.

But the real story.

The story of how our band came to be.

It's a mystery to them all.

I wonder if they'd believe it.

If I told them that it all started...

 _Ooh, yeah_

 _Mm_

 _Breakthrough_

...Right here. Detention.

"The rules in here are simple; No eating, no drinking, no sleeping, no talking, no tapping, no texting. You break a rule, add on another day of detention. Are we clear? Great." Our teacher, Miss Muziki told us.

Lizzie, lead guitar.

Click-Clack, keyboard.

Anya, trumpet.

Ace, bass.

Sara, drum goddess.

And me, Revvit,

Future frontman for Ore Mouth.

It was this ragtag group of five that started it all.

"All right. I have decided, rather than let you twiddle your little thumbs for the next hour, we are going to put those thumbs to use. We're gonna clean up around here. We're gonna unpack, and we're gonna turn this storage room into a music room. I mean, we might as well make the best of it, right? We've been banished to the basement… Ooh. You know what? If they spent a fraction of what that new gymnasium cost to keep this music program alive, I! —That is it. That is it—"

But if I'm gonna tell you this right, I need to go back to the beginning. The morning that it all began.

 _ **/Ace's P.O.V/**_

"Let's go, Ace! You don't wanna be late for your first day, do you?" My mom asked me as I continued to play my bass.

"Look, I know this is hard." She told me and I rolled my eyes.

"Transferring to a new school a _month_ into the year? Yeah. Why would _that_ be hard?" I asked her and she called my named twice. "But who cares, right?"

"I care." She told me and I turned to face her.

"Then you and Dad might have thought to ask me before you moved our family halfway across the country?" I asked her and walked ahead of her.

"Ho-ho, check out the new girl." Some reptool commented to his friends and I rolled my eyes.

"Nice paintjob." Another reptool commented and I ignored them. I plan not to get suspended this year.

 _ **Anya And Click-Clack**_

 **/Click-Clack's P.O.V/**

"Hey, Dad, don't you think it's a little weird that your girlfriend's still in college?" Anya, my twin sister, asked dad when we dropped off his girlfriend, Sierra.

"She's 28, Ann. She's just taking a photography course."

"Look, Dad, when guys go through midlife crisis, they— Uh, they build a sports car, right? What do you say? We take apart the truck, build a sports car?" I offered and Anya smiled.

"I would fully support that." She stated.

"Give Sierra a chance, for me." Dad told us and Anya sighed, irritated.

"Why is everything about Sierra? 'Sierra wants Chinese food.' 'Let's play Sierra's favorite game.'" Anya stated and I added my complaint.

"'Can't pick you up from piano practice, Sierra called.'"

"Hey, I apologized for that." Dad told us and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, I know. You know, whatever. Let's just go. Anya's gonna be late for her history presentation." I told him and he took us to school.

 **/Sara's P.O.V/**

"Are you excited, Ara? Soccer tryouts are today." My Mom told me. Revvit always walks to school and Mom offered to take me.

"Oh…. Right. Yeah, I'm— I'm thrilled!" I told her, acting excited. I didn't want to be a soccer champion, I want to be a drummer goddess, but Mom has other ideas

"I thought you might like to have this with you today, for luck." She told me, tossing me a soccer ball. "It was your cousin's. Kenya scored the winning goal at state finals with that ball." And Mom started crying for no reason.

"Mom, what are you crying for? Kenya's just away at college." I told her and she shook her head and went to work while I went to school.

 **/Lizzie's P.O.V/**

"Remember, Elizabeth, you need to speak to your teachers about extra credit. Get your GPA up for the college applications." My Papa told me and I did a quiet sigh.

"But that's still a couple of years away yet." I told him and he shook his head.

"It's never too soon to think about your future, Liz. Understand?" He asked me and I nodded.

"Yes, Papa." I told him and he smiled at me.

"Have a good day, Liz." He told me and I nodded.

"Yes, Papa. I'm late. Um... Bye, Papa." I told him, leaving.

"Don't forget, extra credit!"

"Please don't see me. Please don't see me." I whispered to myself, hoping that my boyfriend, Scott didn't see me. I still had to change in the bathroom. Papa would _die_ if he ever found out that I do this.

"Hey. There you are. I've been looking all over for you. So the band and I, we're gonna ditch this morning, head on over to Ray's and practice for the Halloween Bash. Wanna come?" He asked me and I was about to agree, but then remembered Papa.

"I can't." I told him and he elbowed me.

"What? Come on, Lizzie. We barely see each other as it is." He told me and I sighed.

"Well, maybe this Saturday. I'll tell my dad that I've got extra credit, or—" I started to tell him, but he interrupted me.

"No, you know I got Mudslide Crush rehearsals all weekend, plus soccer practice. Come on. Just this once? For me? Don't worry about Brenigan, all right? He's with the new girl." He told me and I sighed.

 _ **/Ace's P.O.V/**_

"Well, I think that Ace is still working through some anger issues about moving." My mom stated and Brenigan agreed.

"Yes, I can see that. But I'm afraid that paintjob is..." He stated, pointing to my paintjob.

"What? Is there a dress code here?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"Well, heh, no, but there is a darker line, and that paintjob _crosses_ it." He told me and I scoffed.

"What about freedom of expression? Do you have that here?" I asked and my mom handed me her coat.

"Ace, just...Cover up for the day, okay?" She told me and I put it on…. But I didn't like it!

"Ace, is it? I run a tight ship here. I don't know how they did things back in Rhode Island, but in _my_ school, students _respect_ the rules. Written...and unwritten." He told me and I noticed a camera, bought. I could've built a better one when I was five. I _did_ build a better one when I was five.

 **/Lizzie's P.O.V/**

"Please don't tell my Dad. He doesn't even want me alone with a boy! If he found out I skipped class with one, he'd never let me out of the house!" I pleaded to Brenigan.

"This is your first infraction." He stated and I nodded. "You _are_ on the honor roll…I won't call your father." He told me and I sighed in relief.

"Thank you." I told him, but there was more to it.

"This time. But if I _ever_ catch you skipping class again..." He told me, writing a detention slip.

"You won't, I promise." I told him, taking the slip.

 **/Anya's P.O.V/**

"That's why the American Revolution was so important." Keri, a girl in my class

"Thank you, Keri. Very nice." My teacher thanked her. "All right. Anya, you're up." He told me and I grabbed my folder, opened it, but it wasn't what it was supposed to be.

"What?" I asked myself, not understanding what happened.

"We're waiting." The teacher instructed.

"One second, sir." I told him, going through the entire folder. "This _can't_ be happening."

"Hi. I'm sorry to interrupt. Ann, I have your folder." Sierra said, walking in. Great. Awesome.

"You must be Anya's mother." My teacher stated and I just blew up!

"She's not my mom, okay?! Are you kidding me?! Look at her! All right, are you stupid?!" I yelled and I just then realized what I said…. Maybe _**I'M**_ the stupid one…

 **/Sara's P.O.V/**

"Here we go, hustle up! Move it, move it! Come on, let's make a move!" The coach yelled, I just couldn't kick the ball. I HATE soccer! "Keep it going! Keep it going! Sara, come on, get with the program!"

"No, no, Sara, you gotta kick the ball. Like...That." Michael, a school bully told me and I growled. I'm not taking this!

"That's it! You know what? I don't wanna play soccer, I don't want your abuse, and I certainly don't want my cousin's ball!" I yelled, throwing the ball at Michael, but it hit the coach instead….. Now I know that I'm in big trouble.

 **/Revvit's P.O.V/**

" _Each time I told my story, I lost a bit, the smallest drop of pain. It was that day that I knew I wanted to tell the story of my family. Because horror on Earth is real and it is every day. It is like a flower or like the sun; it cannot be contained."_

The lovely bones; a great book in my opinion. Then I accidentally knocked down some of the janitor's things, I tried to fix them, but they kept staying down, making a lot of noise in the process. I felt a tap on my shoulder. Brenigan handed me a detention slip. Yay.

 **/Ace's P.O.V/**

"Welcome to our first assembly in our new gym, generously funded by our school sponsor, TurboBlast. Drink of champions. Yeah. Whoo!" Brenigan spoke at a assembly that I was forced to attend. I wasn't happy about it.

"Hi. Are you new?" Someone asked me, he was orange and white, I reptool, like me.

"Yeah, I'm new. My name's Ace." I told him and he sat by me.

"I'm Click-Clack." He told me and we shook servos.

"Our assembly today is about personal empowerment. That's right. Dig deep inside, find the power within. Excel not only on the field, they excel in life. A student who's willing to take risks. An empowered student. And by empowerment, I mean going above and beyond what's expected of you." Brenigan explained and I smiled, evilly.

"You want empowered students?" I asked myself and Click-Clack looked confused, but wanting to do whatever it was I was gonna do. "Then you're gonna get them." I stood up on one to the benches and took the coat off, revealing my grey paintjob.

"My paintjob, my decision! Okay?! Don't let your school take away your rights! Okay?! Be heard! Use your voice!" I yelled and Click-Clack stood beside me.

"Come on! He can't tell you what to wear or who to be! You can wear what you want!" Click-Clack yelled and I was happy that he was on my side.

"We can wear whatever we want! Whoo! Come on! I can wear my own paintjob!" I yelled out, I was loving this!

"Wear whatever kind of paintjob you want. Today, tomorrow." Click-Clack yelled. After all of that, we both got detention.

"What is this place?" I asked Click-Clack as we were in the basement.

"This is the underground. Robotics club. Hey, Alex. You working hard? Shakespeare society. Chess club. He hasn't found a partner in months. Ballet. Mathletes. Art club. Even the school newspaper. Victoria, you doing good? Anything that doesn't fit Principal Brenigan's mold, you'll find it down here. Detention's down here." Click-Clack explained and I was disgusted by the whole thing!  
"You're telling me Brenigan just sticks our clubs in the basement?" I asked and he nodded.

"Pretty much. Unless you're wearing a varsity jacket or a cheer skirt, you're basically—" He started to say, but I'm starting to understand now.

"Invisible." I finished and he nodded.

"See? You're catching on already." He told me as we walked down there.

 **There is a moment.**

 **Where the stars align.**

 **And fates collide.**

 **Creating that perfect union.**

 _ **This**_ **was that moment.**

"—I am gonna give Brenigan a piece of my mind, and while I do, I want you guys to just start cleaning up or something around here!"

"She can't make us clean." Sara growled, angry with the situation.

"It's a cruel and unusual punishment." Ace stated, not happy with the situation either.

"Welcome to high school." Click-Clack told her.

"This school stinks."

"Can you guys just do what Miss Muziki asked and be quiet? Okay? I'm not getting another detention because of you people." Lizzie stated and everyone started cleaning… but making a beat as they did. Lizzie started to play bass, getting everyone else started.

 **Click-Clack, Revvit, Sara, Anya, Ace, and Lizzie: Na, na, na, na, na, na, na.**

 **Take a look around.**

 **Who would have thought we'd all be here?**

 **So let's mess around!**

 **'Cause the future is unclear.**

 **We got nothing better to do, we're just trying to get through.**

 **Can you hear me?**

 **Can you hear me? Yeah.**

 **Let the music groove you.**

 **Let the melody move you.**

 **Feel the beat and just let go.**

 **Get the rhythm into your soul.**

 **Let the music take you.**

 **Anywhere it wants to.**

 **When we're stuck and can't get free.**

 **No matter what, we'll still be singing.**

 **Come on, come on. Turn up the music!**

 **It's all we got. We're gonna use it.**

 **Come on, come on. Turn up the music!**

 **Yeah!**

 **All we have is now.**

 **Let's make the most of this.**

 **Come on, break it out.**

 **So everyone can hear it.**

 **They don't have to understand.**

 **But we'll make them if we can.**

 **Do you hear me?**

 **Are you with me? Yeah!**

 **Let the music groove you.**

 **Let the melody move you.**

 **Feel the beat and just let go.**

 **Get the rhythm into your soul.**

 **Let the music take you.**

 **Anywhere it wants to.**

 **When we're stuck and can't get free.**

 **No matter what, we'll still be singing.**

 **Come on, come on.**

 **Turn up the music.**

 **It's all we got.**

 **We're gonna use it.**

 **Feel the beat and just let go.**

 **Get the rhythm into your soul.**

 **Let the music take you.**

 **Anywhere it wants to.**

 **Come on, come on.**

 **Turn up the music.**

 **Yeah!**

 **/Revvit's P.O.V/**

That was actually really fun! But nobody had noticed that Miss Muziki walk in when we were playing.…

"Oh, I'm really sorry. We just started to, um..." Lizzie stated and ran back to her seat, sitting down.

"Let me think. I need to think." Miss Muziki said and she pointed at me. "You."

"Yeah, I'm just gonna sit down." I stated, copying Lizzie.

" _ **Revvit**_. Revvit, you have a _wonderful_ voice. Aah! Ha, ha! Your band, it's a gift!" She stated and Anya scoffed.

"We're not a band." She told us.

"Except for each of us twins, we don't even know each other." Sara stated, sitting next to me.

"You were meant to play together! It's— It's destiny. Oh, come on! You don't have a moment like that and just ignore it. People, they- They need to hear you. Shoot. That'll show Brenigan." She stated and paused. "That will show Brenigan. That's it! Rising Star. Ah! Rising Star." She yelled and Ace looked confused.

"Rising what?" Ace asked us.

"Rising Star. It's a talent competition." Click-Clack told her.

"Winner gets a record deal." Anya added.

"And some serious air time." Sara included.

" _Making tomorrow's stars today_

 _Making to- Making to—"_ Sara and Anya sang and I rolled my eyes.

"Just think, you guys. You can show everyone around here that sports isn't the only thing that matters. So? What do you think?" Miss Muziki asked Ace.

"Pass." She told her.

"What?"

"It's ridiculous!"

"Alright, Lizzie?"

"I really can't. Between my AP classes and violin lessons..."

"Yeah, I've- I've got stuff." Anya told her.

"Hey, if my twin's out, I'm out." Click-Clack told her. Twin code. A thing that I live by.

"Okay, well, then, what about you, Revvit?" She asked me and I shook my head.

"I don't sing." I told her.

"Uh, we just heard you sing." She told me and I slumped back.

"Well, yeah, but that wasn't real, like—Like on a stage. I can't do that." I told her.

"Oh, come on. Sure you can!" She exclaimed and I shook my head again.

"No, no, trust me, it wouldn't be pretty. The last time I performed on-stage was my first-grade recital. Five minutes into 'Baa, Baa, Black Sheep' I threw up down Kara Narcosis's back." I told her and Sara laughed.

"Yeah, I remember that. That was hilarious." She told me and I rolled my eyes.

"No, it was humiliating. I'm sorry, I can't." I told her and Sara sighed.

"Well, I— I guess that counts me out, right? Can't really enter a competition with one girl in a band. You know, unless you're thinking of a solo career…. Which I'd be happy to consider." Sara stated and I rolled my eyes at her.

"Guys, Mudslide Crush are entering. We wouldn't have a shot." Click-Clack told us and I nodded.

"He's right. They're amazing." Lizzie added.

"They're not that amazing." Sara added.

"Well, if we don't stand a chance against these Mudslide guys, then why bother, right?" Ace asked.

"Because, you said it yourself, you deserve to be heard." Miss Muziki told us and we all looked at eachother.

 **Well, that's chapter one! Reviews are accepted and recommended please! :-)**


End file.
